


Admirer

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Junior being tsundere I guess, Love Confessions, M/M, i have no clue how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: "Admiration is the first step towards love, Ochibi-chan."Junior has a crush on Marion, but won't admit it. At least, not to Faith.
Relationships: Marion Blythe/Leonard Wright Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Admirer

Junior had been doodling in his notebook for a while, humming and smiling. He didn’t seem to notice anything else, especially when Faith called his name several times. After a while, Faith walked towards Junior to look at what he was drawing. “Hm? A portrait of Marion Blythe?” He asked. Junior looked up, looking shocked and blushing furiously. “Get outta here, you shitty DJ!! Mind your own business!” He shouted, throwing his pencil at Faith, who laughed. “You’ve totally got a thing for him!!” He said, which made Junior blush more. “No I don’t!! I just admire him a lot!!!” He argued. 

“Admiration is the first step towards love, Ochibi-chan.”

“How the hell would you know anything about love?! You have so many girlfriends that you can’t even remember all of them!!” Junior shouted. Faith just rolled his eyes. “Don’t bring my relationships into this. We were talking about how you’re in love with Marion, if I remember correctly.” Junior stood up. “I DON’T LIKE HIM!!!” He yelled indignantly. The room was silent for a minute, then Junior sighed. “Fuck this, I’m going to take a walk. Don’t follow me.” He left the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Junior sat outside, staring up at the sky. Despite the fact that he didn’t want it to, his mind kept going back to what Faith said. “Admiration is the first step towards love…” He muttered out loud. “What was that, Junior?” A voice said behind him. Junior practically jumped. “M-Marion!!” He said, surprised. “Yes, it’s me. Why do you seem so surprised?” Marion asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Junior looked away, sure that he was blushing. “W-well, I mean...I didn’t notice you until you said something...I guess I’m just kinda shocked.” He said. Marion looked unconvinced. “Then why are you blushing?” He asked. 

“Ah, I am? I didn’t notice!” Junior lied. Marion still looked unconvinced. “Junior.” He said, in a tone that demanded honesty. Junior blushed even more, and sighed. “Don’t hate me for this, okay? But...I think I like you. In a romantic way. But I know you probably don’t feel the same, so-” His voice was cut off my Marion kissing him. Junior’s eyes widened. “I feel the same, Junior. I didn’t know how to tell you, but...being with you is amazing.” He smiled. Junior just stared at him, stunned. 

Marion blushed slightly. “So...Junior, will you be my boyfriend?” He asked. This seemed to snap Junior out of it. “O-of course! I’d love to!!” He said, smiling like an idiot. ‘Guess admiration really is the first step to love.’ He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So turned out that this fic is shorter than Junior (I'm sorry lmao), but I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
